Sleep and Sleepless
by At.Odds.End
Summary: Hansel can sleep. Gretel can't.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It's not mine. If it would be, the movie would have pink unicorns in it. Just the idea belongs to me.

Sleep and Sleepless

Chapter 1- Out like a light

On nights like this Gretel could hate her brother. There he was, on the floor, lether jacket under his head for comfort, boots still on and dried blood on his shirt and breeches. The dirt and sweat still clung onto him. For Gretel just the thought of sleeping like this was disgusting, but Hansel could not care less. While his sister washed the grime of her skin, he lay down on the ground to sleep.

Hansel was out like a light in seconds. It was not the fact that he was dirty, nor that he did snore, what made her angry was that he _could_ sleep. Even after a day like this, after killing and fighting and nearly meeting death, her brother slept like a rock. She was envious about that. Every time she closed her eyes Gretel would see stupid witches with fucking smiles on their faces, would smell the sickening scent of sugar and blood, would feel the tears on her face while watching her younger brother eat the candy, just for her wellbeing. Or, and that was sometimes even worse, she would see the smiling face of their mother.

'How can he sleep?' She thought. Hansels face was so peaceful, not one nightmare plagued his dreams.

'Not fair!' Gretel raised her hand to shake him awake. Sometimes she just wanted him to be as tired as she was. No. She could be as envious as hell, she would never wake him, except it was a nightmare. This was her brother and at least one of them should have the pleasure to sleep.

Instead of waking him, Gretel grabed one of her spare blankets and dropped it over Hansel. He turned around, pulled it over his shoulders and let an content sigh escape his lips. It did not matter that he could sleep and she could not, because in the end he would be there for her, to chase away every nightmare she had.

For that she was grateful. So Gretel let him sleep.

* * *

A/N: I just made Gretel the older one, 'cause I like it better. She is more mature than Hansel.

So, do you like it, or do you want to point out some major mistake I made? Leave a review, but be nice! I do bite.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It's not mine. If it would be, the movie would have pink unicorns in it. Just the idea belongs to me.

Sleep and Sleepless

Chapter 2- I'm here

He was tired, so so tired. All he wanted to do was to sleep until the world ended. Just sleep and never wake up. Hunting down that swamp witch was not fun, not one bit, watching her rotten body burn was pure satisfaction. Fucking bitch almost bit off his fingers.

"May she rot in hell..." Hansel mumbled as he dragged himself over to his bed. Once in a while even he needed the comfort of pillows and a blanket. His sister took the bed on the window, he took the bed near the door. If someone dared to sneak up on them, the last thing he would see was Hansels gun.

The pillow was soft beneath his head, it whispered the sweet promise of sleep in his ears. Gretel sat down on a chair, pulled out her weapons and started to clean them. Hansel knew that something was off, but his sister was as stubborn as she was beautiful, so asking her would lead to no result, or an black eye. For Gretel it would be another sleepless night. Hansel pressed his body close to the wall to leave enough room for his sister. Gretel always understood his silent invitations. A smile graced her lips, but she kept on cleaning her weapons. _Later._ So he turned around, faced the wall and fell asleep.

That was all he could do for her. Offer her comfort and be there.

* * *

A/N: The last chapter missed a few words, I'm sorry for that. I'll try to be more careful and read my stuff a few times more before I put it out here. Ahh, yes. It's not meant to be Hansel x Gretel okay? They're brother and sister, I don't like the idea of them being together, but if you want to put it in that way... this is , anything is possible.

So, do you like it, or you want to point out some major mistakes I made? Leave a review, so I can feed my poor plot bunnys.


End file.
